Sweet Surrender
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Jasper and Bella decide to make some brownies. AH / AU. J/B lemon.


****

___****__AN: I told you there might be a little short added today. This is for all of you Jasper/Bella lovers out there. Hopefully this makes since, I haven't exactly proofed. ____****__Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**_

* * *

Sweet Surrender

"Come on, Bella! Let's dance!" James Hunter grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor then wrapped his arms tightly around my waist to pull me snuggly against his muscled body.

"James," I growled through clenched teeth, "let go of me."

His blue eyes narrowed as he ran a hand through his short cropped dirty blond hair and looked as if I'd slapped him. This man was not used to rejection and if I had to be the one to do it, well it was definitely my pleasure. He released my hand and leaned on his left leg, placing his hands arrogantly on his hips. "What's your problem?"

I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh at the fact that even though he was a twenty-five year old man he still acted like he did back when we were in high school. The real world had completely skipped his notice and he still had delusions of being the big man on campus when there was no campus. "You're my problem James. Now leave me alone!" I turned away and started towards the bar but not before hearing James mutter something along the lines of "frigid bitch".

I slid onto a stool at the far corner of the bar and scanned my surroundings. I was at The Studio, the hottest new club in town and I was sitting at the bar with my hands in my lap wishing I were anywhere but here.

When one of my very best friends, Emmett Cullen, invited me to his brother Edward's twenty-sixth birthday party I accepted happily. These guys were like my family as was their sister Alice. I'd known them since grade school and though I was the baby of the group at a mere twenty-two years old, they'd always treated me as an equal, but James' recent decision to make a woman out of me had ruined the last three hours. (For some reason he had it in his mind that I was still a virgin. Little did he or any of our group know that I lost my virginity to Edward during mine and Alice's sophomore year in high school.) I'd somehow managed to dance with the rest of our group in the few minutes that I wasn't hiding from him.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar, velvety voice spoke from behind me.

"Only if your name's James Hunter," I mumbled as he sat next to me.

"Finally had enough, Bells?" He pushed my hair away from my face and gave me his charming crooked smile as his emerald eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I lasted as long as I could, Eddie." I gave him a hug and kiss. "My partying is over. I think I'm gonna call it a night."

I scanned the crowd for Emmett, hoping I could talk him into leaving, seeing that he was my ride for the evening. When I finally spotted him he was wrapped up in Rosalie Hale, every man's idea of perfect with curves in all of the right places and long wavy platinum blond hair, I wasn't about to interrupt to say goodbye. Emmett had has his eye on Rose for as long as I could remember, I wasn't going to ruin it for him. I turned back to the bartender. "Could you call me a cab, please?"

He nodded and reached for the phone only to be stopped seconds later by a slow southern drawl at the opposite end of the bar. "I'll take her home."

I offered up a small smile as Jasper Whitlock, our most current acquisition from the great state of Texas, meandered his way towards me, his hazy blue eyes shining brightly in the darkened light of the club. Jasper had joined our group during his senior year of high school, which was my last year in junior high, when his family moved to town. He was beautiful, smart, considerate, selfless, shy and everything a young girl of twelve could dream of at night. And I did. My first wet dream involved Jasper Whitlock and to this day I can't look at him without thinking about it. And at the age of twenty-eight he was even more perfect than he had been at eighteen. "Jazz, you don't have to leave. I can get a cab. I've just had enough of..." I quickly shut my mouth and stood ready to make a quick getaway when I noticed James making his way towards us.

Jasper shook his head. "I need to leave. This music is starting to get to me. I'm getting too old for this, not to mention Lauren's stalking me."

"Geesh you'd think after ten years of rejection she'd give up," I added with an unladylike snort.

"Would you guys just leave already," Edward sighed, receiving an amused look from Jasper and I.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." I gave Edward another quick hug, taking a moment to ruffle my fingers through his already unruly bronze hair as I stepped back and let Jasper lead me away.

* * *

"Are you really ready to go home?" he asked as he pulled his car onto the busy street, barely missing a drunk pedestrian using someone's tire as a hydrant.

"No, but I don't think I can take any more noise." I rubbed my temples willing the pounding in my head to stop.

"Do you want to stop and get a movie then go back to my place?"

"Sounds good to me."

Forty-five minutes later we finally made it to Jasper's house. We had a slight disagreement in the video store. I had no desire to watch him impersonate Napolean Dynamite for the next two hours and he thought Rupert Everett was a type of dessert. We finally decided on Swingers and made a quick getaway before either of us could change our minds.

"Do you have something I can change into?" I asked glancing down at the tight black dress I was wearing and his recently acquired t-shirt and shorts.

"Huh?" He glanced away from the tv, realizing his rudeness. "Oh sorry. Yeah, just go get whatever you want out of my room, darlin. If it's not on the floor it's clean."

I raised my eyebrows at his last comment and cautiously entered his room. There wasn't much that wasn't in the floor, although it was in a pile in the corner of the room. "Do you own a washing machine?" I called out with laugh as I grabbed an old Jimi Hendrix shirt out of the dresser drawer and slipped it on, thankfully it fell to mid-thigh and I wouldn't have to dig for anything else.

When I walked back into the living room he was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch as he watched the previews with a his dog, Jake, spread out beside him.

I slid onto the couch and lay behind him. "Your hairs getting long," I tugged on his disheveled honey blond curls with fascination. "I'll probably play with it too much if you stay right there, why don't you get out of the floor."

He turned to me with a wicked grin. "So you can play with me?"

"Nah, the hair's more fun."

"HMPH!" He quickly turned back towards the movie as it started and crossed his arms over his chest.

Near the end of the movie my stomach spoke up. "Have you got any food in this house?" I stepped over him and walked into the kitchen.

As the credits began to roll by on the screen and followed me, opening and closing cabinets. "What do you want?"

"I dunno..." But the second I opened the next cabinet I knew. I put the box of brownie mix on the counter and went to the refrigerator for eggs and chocolate syrup to drizzle on top of them when they were finished.

"Did you not get enough cake at the party?" Jasper asked from the cabinet his head was in.

"I didn't get any. I was in the bathroom hiding from James most of the time."

He laughed and poured the brownie mix and chocolate chip packet into the bowl and started to mix them, humming loudly and soon getting lost in his own world.

I put the eggs in a cup and held them out to him. "Jazz… JASPER!"

He jerked away from the bowl, mixer in hand and the next three seconds seemed to move in slow motion.

The brownie mix splattered all over the us, the cabinets and counter, the eggs fell to the floor, Jasper slipped grabbing me to keep from falling only to pull me down as well. We sat in a chocolate covered heap in the middle of the kitchen floor assessing the damage. When our eyes fell on each other we burst into laughter.

"And to think my mom said I could never be a Brownie because I was a boy."

I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at a joke. "Whatever, we've gotta get this mess cleaned up." I grabbed the edge of the counter and was almost to my feet when my fingers slipped.

This time Jasper really wasn't lucky. The bowl toppled off of the counter and landed on his face.

"Jazz?" I choked between laughs. He wasn't saying anything but his shoulders were moving, I could tell he was laughing. I clumsily crawled over to where he was lying on the floor and removed the bowl from his face. "Jazz?"

He slowly opened his eye and I collapsed in a fit of giggles. "What are you laughing at?" he asked through narrow eyes.

"You....your... all you... can ... see is.... eyes.."

He grabbed me by the neck and pulled my face to his, rubbing his chocolate covered face to mine. "JASPER! STOP!" I struggled against him but accomplished nothing.

"Gonna stop laughing?"

"Yes!!" I squealed as I laughed even harder, unable to stop myself because the scruff on his face was tickling me. I had to get up. I had laughed so much I was in pain. I tried my best to stop laughing and searched for a clean spot on the floor. "Jasper we've gotta get up. We can't stay here covered in brownie mix all night."

After fifteen minutes of struggling we finally made it out of the kitchen. I ran down the hall for some towels to clean up with. By the time I figured out which ones were clean he had already cleaned up the biggest part of the mess.

I tossed him a towel as I wiped off my face, amazed by the amount of chocolate I was wearing. "Remind me never to bake with you again."

"Aw, Bells. That hurts," He pouted and leaned against the counter next to me. "Anyway, it was your fault," he snapped back playfully.

"Whatever!" I poked him in the chest as I spoke. "It's not my fault your old and your hearing is failing you. Maybe you should buy a hearing aid with all of that money you have just lying around," I let my voice drift off dreamily. "Otherwise, you'll never hear the patter of little feet when your mutt rushes to the door to greet you when you return home from those long busin...."

Jasper grabbed my hand and yanked me hard against him. To say I was surprised would be a definite understatement, but the sudden desire in his eyes rocked me to the core.

"I'll show you old." His words came out in a low rumble that I wouldn't have expected from him. He leaned towards me, his gaze locked on my mouth. I licked my lips in anticipation, then tilted my head back slightly and closed my eyes as his lips claimed mine.

He kissed me tentatively at first as if unsure of my response but the way his body felt against mine was more than I could take. I immediately opened my mouth to him, searching his hungrily with my tongue.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible with the barriers between us. His hands slid down my back cupping my butt as he pulled me off my feet and set me on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

His fingers lingered just beneath the hem of the shirt I wore, his thumbs caressing the inside of my leg as his hands kneaded my thighs. He tore his mouth from mine and kissed his way down my neck, licking the chocolate that still covered parts of my body. "Mmmm..." I heard him murmur as he nibbled playfully on my ear.

I took his face in my hands memorizing every inch of it before running my tongue across the seam of his lips, urging his tongue into my mouth and sucking lightly while wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

He groaned as his arousal grazed the heat between my legs and quickly disposed of the shirt I was wearing. His gaze traveled over me, stopping at the small patch of hair at the juncture of my thighs. "Commando?"

I smiled at his playfulness. "Dress was too tight for any underthings."

He groaned again as he brought his hands to my breasts, squeezing and rubbing them. He looked up at me suddenly with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What?" The smile he gave was breathtaking. He leaned forward and kissed me hard. I felt him reaching around me for something and I gasped moments later when I felt a strange sensation.

I watched with interest as Jasper surrounded both of my nipples in chocolate syrup, each becoming more painfully erect than before. He held the bottle high above us, letting the dark liquid stream down my chest, pool in my navel and travel further still.

He took my breast into his mouth, sucking hard as if it were his lifeline. He cleaned my delicate skin thoroughly before moving to the other for the same treatment. He trailed his tongue down my body, pushing me to lie back as he moved closer and closer to my center. He dipped his tongue into my navel and I bucked off of the cold counter at the strange sensations the swept through my body. But they were nothing compared to what I felt next.

The feeling of his hot tongue sweeping over my hot folds was more than I could handle. I knew at any moment I would come and his "sweet" torture only heightened my need. He skillfully worked his magic, bringing me ever so close before pulling away.

Within the next few moments he stood between my parted legs in naked glory as he casually stroked my thighs and urged me to sit up. "You're so beautiful Bells."

I blushed under his piercing gaze and pulled him against me. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip over my naked lips, brushing against my aching clit then without any more words or encouragement he entered me fully in one hard thrust. I gasped at his size stretched my body but adjusted quickly and I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist as he slammed into me. My body tightened around his, meeting ever thrust urging him to cum. I wanted to feel his release. I wanted it so badly.

I lay back on the counter as he pumped into me furiously, his hands stroking my body as he tried to prolong the moment I was waiting for.

His pace slowed to an excruciating level and with one last thrust he shot into me. My body instinctively tightening around his as I arched towards him.

"I like cooking with you," he said moments later. His head lay carelessly on my stomach as I stroked his hair.

"Well, I'm no Betty Crocker but..."

"Who?"

"Nothing Jasper." At that moment I glanced at the clock and realized how late or early it was. "Hey, I've gotta get home. I've got a midterm tomorrow and since I've gotten absolutely no studying done tonight, it looks like I'm gonna pull an all-nighter."

He groaned but stood and helped me off of the counter. We started out of the kitchen to go get dressed but Jasper stopped short and I slammed into the back of him. "What the hell...." I peered around him and saw a curious Jake watching the two of us with interest.

"How much do you think he saw?"

"Not sure but if he calls you mommy the next time you come over we'll know."

Jasper pulled up to my house at 4:30 am and walked me to the door.

"I had a wonderful night. Thanks for rescuing me."

He slid his arms around my waist and gave me a slow lingering kiss. "Just wait till word gets around I stole a girl from James."

I slapped his arm playfully. "Jasper!"

"Just kidding. Good... morning."

With one last kiss he walked away and I walked inside.


End file.
